


Who Knew - an Isabel/Alex Vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Isabel/Alex music vid to the song "Who Knew" by P!nk. <i>"If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew - an Isabel/Alex Vid

**Author's Note:**

> Clips are from the show _Roswell_ \- contains spoilers for all three seasons.
> 
> This vid premiered at Wincon 2015.

**Title of vid:** Who Knew  
**Fandom:** Roswell  
**Song:** "Who Knew" by P!nk  
**Summary:** Isabel reflects on her relationship with Alex, and how she would react if told that he would be gone from her life in three years.  
**Notes:** When I heard the "Three years from now" lyric, I knew I had to make this into an Isabel/Alex vid, because Alex didn't live to the end of the three season series - he was truly "long gone" by the series finale. When this show was on the air I watched it religiously every week, and I had LOTS of Alex feels when he died. This is my tribute to his life, and to the epically doomed romance between Isabel and Alex.

 **Download Link:** Coming soon!  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70_C5AW0SMI).

 

** "Who Knew" by P!nk **

You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
  
I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right  
  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew  
  
Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything  
  
When someone said count your blessings now  
'Fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened  
  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
And  
  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

 


End file.
